Fluids held in containers such as tanks can experience contamination due to the presence of other types of fluids in the tank. For example, water can be present in aircraft fuel tanks due to factors such as the introduction of water-contaminated fuel into the tank, leaks in the tank, fueling during inclement weather, and caps or covers that are not properly secured after fueling. Water-contaminated fuel can result in poor in engine performance, and in extreme cases, can cause engine stoppage. Corrective action, such as draining the contaminated fuel from the tanks, is usually undertaken when the presence of water above a predetermined level is detected.